The Childrens Revolution
by NotAContrivance
Summary: One mysterious radical, a group of fed-up eighth graders, copious amounts of impressionable preteens, one extremely weird school, corrupt adults, Sarah, James, and time vortexes add up to what? This fic and an adventure you just can't match anywhere else.
1. Twohundred and Twentyeight Years

Okay, I KNOW how many time-travel fics there are. But I started this fic ages ago... goes to check document Uh, on Wednesday, October 29, 2003 5:17:00 P.M., actually. I'm sorry about the shortness of the first chapter. It is just this short to attract attention.  
  
Anyways, I don't own Liberty's Kids, and I kind of own the other characters. However, this story is half based on truth, because almost every character (y'know, except James and Sarah) is based off of a real person, and some events/ideas/projects are also real. Any similarity to real life could be intentional or un-intentional. The names have been changed for protection... (Hee! This is kind of fun!)  
  
Also, one of the main characters goes by many names, and she doesn't actually get a name until the third chapter, but is referred to as she and the mysterious girl and stuff, and Sarah's referred to as Sarah, if that makes any sense whatsoever. The same character gets another name, the name that's used pretty much in the rest of the fic, in the fourth chapter, I think. The other chapters are usually longer.  
  
Whoo, that was a long author's note. Oh, and reviews are nice, friendly, well-liked, and appreciated. So, REVIEW!

A strange vortex vaporized in the middle of a deserted hallway in a deco middle school. There was a girl, standing several feet in front of the portal, watching for people. She had faked sick so she could get out of the assembly and she just hoped this would work. However, she soon spotted what she was looking for, and a boy and girl stumbled out of the portal. The portal disappeared and the two teenagers looked around, bewildered.  
  
The girl smiled brightly, as if this event was one she had long been awaiting. And then, she grabbed each by the arm and dragged them into the girl's bathroom. The vortex disappeared and all was normal. Except it was not.  
  
- Loren ; 


	2. Modernize Me

Okay, now we get unto the story. Reviews encourage me to write, they're very nice. And remember, I don't own Liberty's Kids, but the characters yeah...  
  
The strange girl embraced them.  
  
"Sarah! James! So good to see you! I have to work on ya'll now though," The girl stated.  
  
James and Sarah broke the hug, confused. The girl tossed her dark brown hair and pulled out two shopping bags. She beamed at the two.  
  
"Okay, can you two change into these clothes and then come back out here?" The brunette asked, dropping clothes in James and Sarah's arms.  
  
She pushed them into a stall each and they complied. They came out, seconds later. James wearing sweats, sneakers, and a white t-shirt. Sarah wore loose jeans, flip-flops, and a white t-shirt. The strange girl smiled and grabbed some scissors. She motioned for James to come near and clipped his hair to a chunky shag that hung around his chin. She chopped off several inches of Sarah's dead ends and styled her hair into a ponytail that perched high atop her head.  
  
"Oh, I'm... Well, that's not important. Just think of me as your friend. Anyways, you guys are here to help me. In order to help me, you guys will need to fit in, and in order to fit in, you need things like names, clothes, and what not," The girl began mysteriously.  
  
James and Sarah nodded, confused.  
  
"So, let's start with your aliases. Do you like the names you have?" She asked quickly.  
  
Sarah and James looked at one another.  
  
"I don't know," Sarah said.  
  
"Well, you could be named anything you want. Lola Vanderbuilt or Tim Smith, you get my drift?" The girl answered.  
  
They nodded at her.  
  
"Yeah. I think I'll stick with my original name, thank-you," Sarah replied calmly.  
  
The girl looked to James.  
  
"What she said," He grunted.  
  
The girl bit her lip.  
  
"How about I modernize your names a bit? Sarah, we're basically going to keep your name the same. But we're going to drop the h and the s. So you'll go by Sara Phillip. James, we're going to call you Jamie Hilton, is that okay with ya'll?" She rambled.  
  
The two nodded. The girl smiled and pulled some enrollment forms out of the bag. She quickly filled most of them out, having James and Sarah sign it. The girl smiled at them, shaking their hands.  
  
"Nice doing business with you. Right now the entire school's at an assembly, so I'll drop them off. If anyone asks where you're from, Sarah, you're an exchange student from England, and James, you moved here from Pennsylvania. Try not at all to speak of your past, and if they ask and you cannot get out of it, lie. In Social Studies, we're studying the Revolutionary War and Colonial times, which I'm sure you'll have no problem with. Math is Algebra, which you might have a problem with, C.A. is, well, pointless. And Science is matter," She rambled, winking.  
  
James and Sarah grinned and frowned.  
  
"I know you have questions. The year is 2003, the month is September. Today is the twenty-third. Yes, America did win the war, and we are now the richest country in the world. There's now indoor plumbing, air- conditioning, and computers. Our country is a democracy, with an elected Congress, a Judicial Branch, and a President. Our current president is George W. Bush Jr. There's fifty states now, and we're in... Well, that doesn't matter. Also, the U.S. now stretches to the Pacific Ocean. And that's all I can tell you right now," She ranted.  
  
James and Sarah's eyes widened.  
  
"Why won't you tell us your name or where we are?" James asked suspiciously.  
  
"More importantly, why and how did we get here!" Sarah questioned, annoyed.  
  
The girl's smile fell.  
  
"Truth takes time," She answered seriously.  
  
She threw the hair in the trash and set the clothes in the bag. Then, the girl broke into a wide smile.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe I forgot to mention that slavery was abolished. Now African-American children go to school with Caucasian-Americans and Latino- Americans," The girl replied.  
  
Sarah's eyes widened and she hugged the stranger.  
  
"YAY!" Sarah screamed.  
  
Their friend looked around, almost paranoidly. She shushed them.  
  
"Shh. Ya'll follow me to the office, okay? The school's shaped like a circle, so you can't get lost," She muttered.  
  
The two teenagers nodded at her, and the girl pulled a map from her bag. She gestured towards some areas.  
  
"This is where we will be having our core classes. There are bathrooms by the gym, between the eighth grade pod and the gym, between the cafeteria and the sixth grade pod, and in each of the pods. The cafeteria is right outside. Now, we've got to hurry," The girl explained authoritatively.  
  
She handed them each a binder, Sarah's blue, and James' red. She then opened the door, looked around, finding no one around, and slipped them out. She led them down the hall and to the office. There was no one at the desk and the girl began to hack into it. She enrolled them in available classes, setting up a folder for each of them.  
  
She wiped the keyboard, just in case, and sat on the right side of James. She wiped her forehead.  
  
"You guys so owe me for that. I think I broke a few laws there," She whispered.  
  
Sarah and James looked alarmed. A few moments later, the secretary returned to her desk. She looked up.  
  
"How may I help you?" The secretary asked.  
  
The girl smiled.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Pawn, these two kids are new here. I believe they need their schedules," She demanded.  
  
Mrs. Pawn nodded.  
  
"What are their names?" Mrs. Pawn asked.  
  
"Sara Phillip and Jamie Hilton," The girl replied calmly.  
  
Mrs. Pawn nodded and typed into the computer.  
  
"So, you skipped out early on the assembly?" She replied conversationally.  
  
Mrs. Pawn smirked.  
  
"Yeah. You know how Mr. Sausage is when he gets on one of his speeches," Mrs. Pawn grinned, printing out the schedules.  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"Yeah. How much more of it is left?" She asked, sounding nervous.  
  
Mrs. Pawn shrugged.  
  
"A few minutes. You kids should head to the lockers," Mrs. Pawn responded, handing James and Sarah the papers.  
  
The girl nodded and smiled, opening the door and leaving. She began to run down the hall, quieting once she reached the gym. She walked to the pod, and then her locker. She did her combination, threw the bag in, grabbed her binder and then her Spanish binder, before locking it. She showed Sarah and James to their lockers, which were in the right hallway. They nodded and she handed them each a lunch bag, which they placed gingerly in the lockers.  
  
The girl went over their schedules. Sarah was in first hour with her in Sewing, while James was in 2-D Art. Both were in second hour Spanish with her and then all the same classes. She grinned at them.  
  
"Look, guys, just follow me," She replied.  
  
James frowned.  
  
"But I don't know the first thing about art!" James whined.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
"James, you can draw, can't you?" Sarah snapped.  
  
James shrugged. The girl stepped back and it was then that our friends from the past got a good look at her for the first time.  
  
The girl had brown hair with brown eyes. She was two inches taller than Sarah and two inches shorter than James. Her hair was shoulder length and she wore white sneakers with dark blue jeans that were low-rise and tight and a light pink sleeveless shirt with sparkles and embroidery on the front. She flushed under their gaze, and then shook her head clear and continued.  
  
"Well, thankfully, it's a B day, so we don't have gym today. And thank God it's Friday," The girl replied thankfully.  
  
Soon, other eighth graders came pouring in the room. Once again, the girl began to run and Sarah and James began to follow her helplessly. She stopped running in front of a room directly next to the library, shoving James inside.  
  
"This is your art class. And remember, you're new, from Pennsylvania, and your name is Jamie Hilton. Got it? We'll meet up with you at Spanish, which is the room on your left, by the way, the other is the library," She said breathlessly.  
  
She then left James there, running needlessly to the Family And Consumer Sciences room. Her teacher was surprisingly there.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Leavenworth! This is my friend Sara Phillip. She's new here and this is her first hour. Can you help her?" She panted.  
  
Sarah looked at her strange new friend. Mrs. Leavenworth, who was skinny with glasses and red hair, looked at her.  
  
"Sure. Now, she'll need a tub for her supplies, a machine to use, some material and thread, a pattern..." Mrs. Leavenworth trailed off.  
  
Sarah smiled and spoke up.  
  
"Well, I'll partner with her, but I can sew without a machine. What are we making?" Sarah said quickly.  
  
Mrs. Leavenworth looked surprised at her accent.  
  
"Right now, we're working on pumpkins. I can give you fabric, the pattern, thread if you need some. I'm sure that... share her stuffing with you," Mrs. Leavenworth explained.  
  
Sarah blamed the fact that she hadn't heard all of it on the fact that a large bell had just rung. She jumped a foot in the air. The girl showed her the fabrics and she picked out a fuzzy orange one, snagging a pattern, needle, scissors, and thread.  
  
First Sarah threaded the needle. Then she pinned the fabric, cutting out the necessary pieces for the pumpkin. Students began to enter the classroom. Her friend moved to a machine, using the machine to sew the pieces together. While the mysterious girl concentrated on her sewing, Sarah began hers. By the end of class, Sarah had sewn almost the whole thing together. Everyone ignored her, which she was fine with.  
  
"Okay class, time to clean up!" Mrs. Leavenworth yelled, just as the morning announcements sounded.  
  
Sarah's only friend at the school besides James began muttering almost violently under her breath. Then she quickly started stuffing stuff into a full tray, picking up the scissors, running to put the tray in the storage cavity and putting the scissors away. Sarah too put the things away. She followed her friend out of the room.  
  
- Loren ; 


	3. It's All Foreign To Me Literally!

Okay, here's a chapter, isn't it pretty? Oh, and Spanish is cool. Which is really sad because this chapter is set in a Spanish class and there isn't a word of Spanish in here...Oh well... Remind me about that later... When they're in school.  
  
The girl pulled a paper from her Spanish binder, or Panish, as it read, and dropped it in a box outside the door. Sarah looked around nervously. James was already sitting at a table. Their friend grabbed two slips of paper, setting them down at her own table. James waved at Sarah.  
  
"Hey, Sarah! You're sitting next to me!" James shouted.  
  
Sarah blushed and walked over to the table. Their friend turned to smirk at them.  
  
"Well, isn't that convenient?" She grunted.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes and the teacher walked up to their table.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mrs. Cierman. You two need names. Choose one off this list," Ms. Cierman explained.  
  
James and Sarah looked at the lists.  
  
"I'll be, uh, Nacho!" James said enthusiastically.  
  
"And I'll be Sara!" Sarah answered.  
  
Their friend turned around and shook her head at Sarah.  
  
"Sarah, seriously. Take a risk, become Lucretia, Laura, Concepcion, Isabel, Ofelia, something exciting!" Their friend argued.  
  
Mrs. Cierman fixed a glare on her.  
  
"Irene, go back to your work!" Ms. Cierman hissed.  
  
"Irene" rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, look, Irene is about as far from my name as possible. The only reason that's even my name is because of Maria here. But anyways... Be adventurous, take risks, Sarah!" Irene whispered.  
  
Sarah looked down at the list.  
  
"Well, Senorita, I think I'll be Ofelia instead," Sarah answered, chewing on her lip.  
  
Senorita Cierman nodded, writing the name down, and shooting a brief glare at Irene. She then sat down at her desk.  
  
"Irene" was relaxing, since she had already finished and signed the work. She struck up a conversation with her friend, Maria, who sat next to her. Maria looked back at James and Sarah.  
  
"Hey, Irene, how do you know them? And who are they, by the way?" Maria asked quickly.  
  
Cristal and Felicia, Maria and Irene's tablemates, looked up. Irene looked around nervously at them.  
  
"Well, that's Jamie and Sara. They're new here. And that's all I know about them," Irene lied.  
  
Sarah stiffened at the explanation.  
  
"I don't know any Spanish," Sarah whispered.  
  
"Sucks for you," Irene answered.  
  
She paused for a moment.  
  
"Do you know Latin because that's what it's based off of?" She asked.  
  
Sarah nodded.  
  
"Good. You'll get it. And Jamie, well, he knows a little Spanish. You two will be fine," Irene insisted.  
  
I don't own LK or, for that matter, much of anything. Review Please. Gotta go...My bro's bein' a jerk.  
  
- Loren ; 


	4. The Bus Where It All Began

Okay, this is a really important chapter because you get to meet a lot of the other "main" characters", and the mysterious girl gets a name, and you kinda find out to some degree why they're here. You also get to meet the bus, where about half of the stuff takes place... Lol... And the wonderful eccentricities of everyone on the bus... Yay!  
  
I don't own Liberty's Kids. If I did, they'd be an episode on every one of the mystery guests that weren't actually in the episode. And there'd be a LOT more backstory. And Sarah's dad would be in more than two episodes. We'd also prolly know more about James and Henri... I mean, for two main characters, they're both surprisingly devoid of a past. I mean, Moses, his bro had a nice little three episode stint. And Sarah's Mom was in, what, two episodes, and so was her dad. James' parents died in a fire, and Henri's of the plague, so, we never even got to see them. And we know what happened to Henri, but did James live with the neighbors or in an orphanage or did he live on the streets? And when exactly was he old enough to seek him out? Why did Sarah's dad go to the Ohio River Valley anyways? And how old was she when he left, ten? Seriously, how could parents leave their kids for so long?  
  
I mean, if my dad left me and then my mom sent me off to America (why did Sarah's mom do that anyways? Did she think it would be better for her there on a strange continent living with a bunch of guys? Because, see, to me, that just sounds really stupid, like an invitation for something bad to happen... But, different times, you know. And while I realize that Henri's harmless, there's still James and Moses to worry about. I mean, it's not like Mrs. P knew any of these people. Now, I guess she knew Dr. Franklin pretty well, and trusted him to not hire scumbags, but he wasn't there...), I'd be pretty pissed off, and I wouldn't write letters to her every day. Besides, wouldn't there be a huge time delay? I mean, when does Sarah send the letters? How does she do it? Does she have to pay the people on the boat? Do that many boats go to England during a war? And what about when she's not in Pennsylvania? Does Sarah get any letters back, by the way? I mean, does she send entire weeks of letters, or just one, or what?  
  
And, you know, isn't it rather strange that no one tried to fix her up with anyone? I mean, and Udney, what happened to him? I mean, he was in two or three episodes (The one where he hits on Sarah and then the Yorktown one at least), and he and James were buddies, surprisingly. shrugs I guess that they had the whole Sarah-liking-thing in common or something. Now, I can see why Moses wouldn't fix her up with someone. And Henri's too young. And James... Riiight. I can totally see him organizing a blind date for Sarah. And I mean, Ben's gone like half the series, so he's outta the question, and her mom's a continent away. But, of course, that brings up the fact that Sarah hangs out with guys every day. She's always around guys, like soldiers, and spies, and friends, and generals (coughBenedictArnoldcough)... And so it's surprising that none of them, except Udney, would be all "Dude, she's hot!" because they probably don't get to see many girls anyways. And that's another thing.  
  
See, James and Sarah seem to have pretty much no friends outside of themselves, Moses, and Henri. I mean, they're teenagers, and even if it was the eighteenth century, they still have social lives. I mean, sure, there's Sybil Ludington, Joseph Plumb Martin, Udney Wolfe-Hutchinson, and the random people they know, but like all of them are generals or in the army, and they're all older, and hardly any of them reappear in episodes or have main roles. I mean, I realize that they're gone a lot, but they seem to have practically no friends in Philly. Henri has that Charles guy, but that's pretty much it.  
  
And Moses, that poor guy. Okay, first he was a slave, and now he gets stuck running a newspaper, printing said newspaper, making critical decisions about said newspaper, taking care of said newspapers' owner's place, with probably no credit, and then he gets discriminated against while babysitting two teenagers and an eight-year-old. Man, his life is sad. He doesn't have a girlfriend, or really know anyone or have friends his own age. And we don't even KNOW how old he is. And then he's got a brother who's on the run, and now living in Canada, it's so sad that they never get to see him...  
  
See, it's sad, all of the things they never talk about. And that's only half of the questions. Oh, yes, my point. I don't own Liberty's Kids. I do (somewhat) own "Irene", Stan the Man, Brendan, Ky, Laura, Lindy, Serena, Melissa, Silver, Mrs. Garden, and Bus 57. Anyways, like the fic, read it, review it. And if you read my long rant about Liberty's Kids, including things I didn't even know I thought, well, kudos to you patient people. Seriously. I'd give you a reward, but I can't, so, well, y'all (I am not from Texas, mind you) ROCK!  
  
The class was long and tedious. Especially for James and Sarah, who didn't have a clue about any of it. They followed "Irene" because they had no idea what else they could do. She led them to Science, where they took notes quietly in the glow of the overhead. Needless to say, all of our heroes were bored stiff. Well, the overhead fascinated James. You know, he's always been a bit easily amused. But that is far beyond the point.  
  
They went through the classes, and soon, the poor teens were bored out of their minds. Sarah and James met up with "Irene" in the hallway. She was making a mad dash for the door.  
  
"Oh, hi guys," She panted.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes, trying to catch up with Irene, but failing miserably.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sarah questioned.  
  
James, who'd had some practice running, had no trouble keeping up with his futuristic friend. She looked back and then forward.  
  
"Just follow me. I'll explain on the bus," She replied quickly, leaping on the aforementioned vehicle.  
  
She hopped into the back seat enthusiastically. Sarah shrugged and sat next to her and James sat in the seat in front of them.  
  
"So, what were you going to tell us?" James asked bluntly.  
  
Their friend sighed and her eyes darted to the front of the bus.  
  
"I want to start a revolution," She whispered.  
  
James and Sarah gasped.  
  
"Against the current government?" Sarah screeched.  
  
Their friend looked around nervously. Fortunately, they were the only people on the bus. She shook her head.  
  
"Not the federal or state government. The school government," She said in a hushed tone.  
  
James and Sarah looked confused.  
  
"What do we call you, and where are we going?" He asked quickly.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"In Spanish, call me Irene. When you're around other people, try not to call me by a name, for now, anyways. You can call me Independence or Haley. And we're going to my house," Haley, or Independence, shushed.  
  
She then saw the bus driver appear, waving.  
  
"Hi! Who are your friends?" Stan the Man, Haley's bus driver asked friendlily.  
  
Haley smiled brightly.  
  
"Oh, this is Jamie and Sarah, they're new here," Haley replied quickly.  
  
Stan smiled at them and waved.  
  
"Hi, I'm Stan," Stan introduced.  
  
James and Sarah smiled awkwardly, waving hello. Soon, many other kids began to pile unto the bus.  
  
A guy with semi-spiky blonde hair and brown eyes slid into the seat across the isle from Haley and Sarah. He wore jeans and a thick red coat. James looked at him with interest.  
  
"Hi, who are you?" James asked enthusiastically.  
  
The boy barely looked up from his book.  
  
"Grissom again?" Haley asked, tilting her head to read the title.  
  
The boy nodded. James frowned.  
  
Next came a girl with shiny blonde hair that went slightly below her shoulders. She wore glasses over her blue eyes. She was wearing black button-up sweats and a yellow Sharka t-shirt with K-Swiss tennis shoes. The girl sat down in the seat in front of James. James and Sarah recognized her as Maria from their Spanish class.  
  
"Hi! So, can you help me on my Spanish?" She asked Haley, pouting.  
  
Haley nodded.  
  
"Sure, Melissa!" She chirped enthusiastically.  
  
Then she thought for a minute.  
  
"Hey, Melissa! It's Friday, we don't have any!" Haley announced.  
  
Melissa rolled her eyes and winced.  
  
"Oops! I must've been thinking about some other homework!" Melissa apologized.  
  
Sarah and James smiled. Melissa gave them a curious look.  
  
"Hey! You two are in my Spanish class, aren't you? Anyways, I've got huge news about Cubed Ice!" Melissa grinned, directing the last part at Haley.  
  
Haley's eyes lit up.  
  
"What kind of news? Did you and Silver talk again? Has he finally realized that you like him?" Haley asked in a flurry.  
  
Melissa nodded and was about to explain when a girl with dirty blonde braided hair and brown eyes slumped down in the seat across the aisle from her. She was wearing a pair of khaki cargos, tennis shoes, and a dark brown sweater. She started frantically searching through her backpack like a madwoman.  
  
"Hey, Laura, what are you looking for?" Haley asked, concerned.  
  
Laura sighed, still searching for it.  
  
"Oh, I'm just trying to find the Social Studies Worksheet that Mrs. Garden assigned us for Monday. I just want to finish it so I don't have to do it later," Laura grunted.  
  
Laura looked up briefly, shaking her head at James.  
  
"You must be new," Laura assumed.  
  
James nodded, semi-embarrassed.  
  
"You got that right," James muttered.  
  
Another girl came down the aisle, getting in Laura's seat. She had hair that was as dark as Haley's and brown/hazel eyes. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail atop her head that was secured by blue and green hair scrunchies. She was wearing a blue striped shirt under blue jean overalls with dirty sneakers and a blue coat.  
  
"Hi! Who're you?" She asked happily, gesturing to our time-traveling friends.  
  
Haley smiled.  
  
"I can't believe I forgot to introduce you all! Uh, Sarah, Jamie, this is, in order of seats: Ky, Melissa, Laura, and Lindy," Haley said, very embarrassed.  
  
Sarah and James nodded to all of them.  
  
"Hi! It's wonderful to meet you!" Sarah said, beaming.  
  
James nodded quietly.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice to meet people," James grunted.  
  
Sarah glared at him. Lindy looked at Sarah for a minute.  
  
"Sara, are you from London?" Lindy asked Sarah curiously.  
  
Sarah nodded, eyes dancing with joy.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sort of an exchange student, you could say," Sarah replied, lying a little.  
  
Lindy's grin grew.  
  
"Oh, that's great! I lived in London for a long time. We moved back here towards the beginning of my fourth grade year. London's a great city!" Lindy sung.  
  
Another girl piled unto the bus, looking harried. She tucked a strand of her short jet black hair behind her ear. The girl was Asian with brown eyes and she wore blue jeans and a purple shirt with a tan suede jacket and flip- flops. She all but threw her violin case into the seat next to Melissa, looking very worn out.  
  
"I have so much homework," She remarked, with an interesting accent.  
  
Everyone nodded. Their teachers had been slightly more evil with the homework load lately. At James and Sarah's inquisitive looks, Haley gestured towards the girl.  
  
"Oh, that's Serena. Uh, Serena, this is Jamie and Sarah," Haley began.  
  
Serena smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you two," Selena said, dropping her heavy backpack on the floor with a thud.  
  
Sarah and James nodded back. Rain began to fall outside and Haley sighed.  
  
"Thank God there's a game today! That way the football players won't be on the bus!" Haley said graciously.  
  
The other girls nodded, all of them were tired of the big annoying football players. But then again, who wasn't. Everyone wondered when the bus would leave. The door to the bus was almost shut when a boy cried out for it to wait. He climbed on the bus, saluting Stan, before grasping the railing and climbing up the stairs.  
  
He descended into the empty backseats, stopping directly before James.  
  
"You're in my seat! Move now!" He snarled.  
  
The boy had brownish-gray spiked up hair and bluish-green eyes. He was wearing light blue sports shorts and a blue short-sleeved shirt with white nikes. He was drenched and angry.  
  
James looked up curiously at the guy. Haley rolled her eyes, sticking her head out from behind the seat, looking directly at James.  
  
"You don't have to move, you know, Jamie," Haley argued.  
  
James nodded, slightly apprehensive. The boy then turned to face his glare on Haley.  
  
"Oh, hey Marge," He said in a dopey tone, "You think you're so cool, sitting in the backseat. Well, you're not!"  
  
Haley rolled her eyes and Sarah looked afraid. Even Ky was looking curiously at them.  
  
"Come on, Brendan, seriously. Just stop hassling him. He was sitting there first. And Rox' seat is open, anyways. She's cheerleading at the game. Her seat has a heater, you know," Haley reasoned.  
  
Brendan rolled his eyes, and shrugged, sitting across the aisle from James and Haley. Sarah looked at Haley.  
  
"Marge?" She asked, curious.  
  
Haley looked angry.  
  
"Don't ask," She groaned.  
  
Sarah nodded, and started staring out the window. The bus began to move. Haley looked around curiously.  
  
"I heard this story from my friend at lunch today," Haley began, immediately drawing Brendan, Sarah, and James' attention.  
  
"She was in the nurse's office this morning, lying down, and this really dumb sixth grader came in. The nurse asked him why he was there and he said that he had eaten a pinecone," Haley continued, beginning to laugh.  
  
Brendan started laughing, while James and Sarah were rightfully horrified.  
  
"And so, the nurse asks him how big was it and he says small. So she calls the Poison Control Center and asks them. They just tell her to give him some crackers and wait for it to pass. So she does. Then she asks him why and he says that his teacher wanted them to use all five senses to describe the pinecones, including taste. And so he ate it. Can you believe that?" Haley finished, laughing hysterically.  
  
Brendan, who is still laughing, shakes his head.  
  
"Man, that kid is dumb. I say that we have a revolution against having dumb kids like that in our class! Who's with me?" Brendan yelled.  
  
Melissa breaks the brief silence.  
  
"67!" Melissa shouts randomly.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at her for a moment. She blushed.  
  
"Nah, Brendan. I say we start one against the teachers. There's what, 800 of us against like what, 50 of them? We could win!" Haley pondered.  
  
Brendan thought for a moment.  
  
"Could work," He groaned, hitting his head on his seat as the bus went over a bump, "Keep it on the road, Stan!"  
  
It was then that they all saw it. The light. They prayed it would be green. Brendan's fists clenched. Serena picked up her violin case. Ky looked up from his book. Melissa crossed her fingers. Lindy bit her lip. James looked confused. Sarah concentrated out the window. Laura peeked above her seat. Haley swallowed.  
  
"Gun it, Gun it!" Brendan and the younger kids chanted.  
  
And gun it Stan did. The light was green and he sped across the bump. The people towards the front barely felt it, but our heroes did. Sarah bumped her head against the window. James fell into the aisle. Brendan's head bounced off the seat, window, and the metal of the bus, while he cursed in pain. Laura braced herself. Lindy let out a huge woop. Ky shrugged, avoiding hitting his head. Serena dropped her violin case back down and Marissa threw a hand in the air, as she passed her beloved's house. Haley grinned, flying up a few feet in the air, like the others, scolding Brendan for cursing, then smiling, satisfactorily.  
  
The first stop came quickly and Ky and Lindy jumped off the bus. The bus drove past them in the rain and continued to the next stop, dropping off more younger kids. Then next stop was Laura's, and as she got off, Sarah moved into Ky's seat, while Serena took hers.  
  
There was another stop and then Haley stood up. Melissa climbed off, with Haley, Sarah, and James behind her.  
  
"Bye!" Haley said casually to Brendan and Serena, the only remaining eighth graders.  
  
Haley became panicky as she walked to her house. She typed in the garage code combination and ushered James and Sarah inside, sighing. What a tiring day for the Mother of the Revolution.  
  
- Loren ;  
  
You like? Well, if you do, please review! 


	5. Cameras Catch Us Bathing?

Actually, the clothes and other stuff description was pretty much a one-time thing, 'cause this fic is focused on Action, Humor, and Romance... I just did that so you'd get a general idea of what they look like. The only other time I might ever do that is when James and Sarah are in the mall, and I don't think I do that when they are, and if there's a uniform or dance outfits... Stuff like that.

Haley sighed, thanking God that her brother was at his friend's house. She smiled at James and Sarah, rushing past them to grab a coke and something to eat. She got the aforementioned items, turning to face her new friends.

"Hey, you guys want something to eat?" Haley asked, for she was starving.

Sarah and James shook their heads and followed her into a small red room to the left of the stairs. She plopped down on the tan ridged couch, picking up her blanket off the floor and wrapping it around herself. James and Sarah sat down on it gingerly.

Haley grinned, grabbing the remote and going to Channel 11. She offered a cracker to Sarah, who ate it daintily. Soon, a familiar tune began playing and Sarah and James were stunned to find themselves on the screen.

"What is that thing? And why are we on it?" James asked Haley suspiciously.

Haley frowned.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. That's a television. We watch it for entertainment. Oh, you guys are cartoon characters, by the way. You're on this show called Liberty's Kids. Now are you sure you don't want a cookie?" Haley explained quickly.

Sarah gasped.

"So you people watch us do everything? Even bathing?" Sarah implored, alarmed.

Haley shook her head, shivering at the thought.

"Thank god they cut stuff like that out of cartoons," Haley breathed.

Sarah sighed in relief. Haley opened the coke and started drinking. The episode our friends were watching just happened to be the one with Paul Revere. Haley grinned maniacally, carefully watching her friends and the episode at the same time. The scenes unfolded and James looked rather afraid.

"Want a drink?" Haley asked, offering him her coke.

He nodded, grabbing the coke from her, and taking a long sip. Sarah grimaced. Haley rolled her eyes, accepting the coke back from James.

"It's not like his germs can kill me," Haley remarked, laughing.

Sarah shook her head.

"Well, actually, they might. I'm assuming that some diseases that were very prevalent in our time have died out in yours. If James is carrier of one, you could become deathly ill," Sarah lectured.

Haley rolled her eyes.

"It's just a soda. There's vaccinations against those kinds of diseases," Haley corrected.

Sarah rolled her eyes as Haley chugged down the rest of the soda. Soon, the episode ended, leaving Sarah and James very confused. Haley sighed, running into the kitchen for a second to check the time. It was four o'clock. Haley bit her lip, picking up a pad of paper and a pen.

"James! Sarah! We're going for a walk, so c'mere!" Haley screamed, scrawling a quick note in case her parents arrived before the task was done.

Sarah and James turned off the new-fangled contraption and raced to their friend.

"What now?" They asked in tandem, panting.

Haley raised her eyebrows, opening the garage door and walking out. Sarah and James followed.

"What are we doing?" Sarah asked, jogging to keep up with her fast pace.

Haley didn't answer, she merely increased her speed. She had to be down at the pool now! James and Sarah too kept running.

Haley skidded to a stop at the gates of the pool, where a man clad in a suit waited.

"Do you have the items?" He asked, annoyed.

Haley nodded, pulling out of the bag she carried with her James and Sarah's clothing and some other artifacts. The man gasped as he accepted the items.

"Why, these items look brand new! Where did you them from?" The man asked dully.

Haley shrugged, grinning.

"Family heirlooms. Now, could I please have that money?" Haley argued, holding out her hand.

He shrugged, handing her ten hundreds. Haley smiled, putting them in her pocket.

"I'm sure you can afford this. Simple plan for you. Just one thousand a day," Haley remarked, shrugging.

The collector nodded quietly, taking the items, hopping in his car and leaving. Haley sighed.

"Hmm, maybe we could rent you two an apartment? It would be hard to conceal you for such a long time," Haley contemplated.

James shook his head.

"I think it's best this way, don't you?" James argued.

Haley shrugged, beginning to think.

"Now who do I ask to take me to the mall? Because taking my dad's car and driving it, really not the safest thing to do. I'll call Melissa!" Haley exclaimed, to herself.

She then raced down the street, leaving James and Sarah in her dust. They sighed, muscles aching as they raced after their friend.

"James, it feels so strange to be wearing breeches!" Sarah remarked to her panting friend.

James frowned, shrugging.

"I wouldn't know," James muttered.

Sarah gave him a weird look and they stopped right before their friend. Haley smiled.

"Guys, just wait here a second. I'm going to arrange things with Melissa," Haley explained, running down the cul-de-sac to Melissa's house.

Sarah and James shrugged, shaking their heads.

"Hi-Melissa-can-I-ask-for-a-favor-please?" Haley asked quickly.

Melissa merely stared.

"Because-I-want-to-go-to-the-mall-but-my-parents-aren't-here-and-they'd-ask-too-many-questions-and-so-can-you-ask-your-mom-to-drop-me-off-there-with-you-and-it's-a-very-long-story! So can you?" Haley chanted.

Melissa nodded.

"Okay, be back down here with your money in ten minutes. We'll see a movie afterwards," Melissa ordered.

Haley nodded, running down to Sarah and James, beaming.

"We're going to buy ya'll some crap," Haley panted.

She waited there for around ten minutes before racing down to Melissa's. She pulled a cell-phone from her pocket and dialed as she was running.

"Hey, Mom, this is your one and only daughter. I'm calling to say that I've gone down to the mall with Melissa and some friends. I'll be back soon, okay?" Haley replied, as evenly as she could.

James and Sarah sighed in annoyance, chasing Haley. Haley waved at Melissa, grabbing James and Sarah's arms, dragging them with her.

"Who're your friends?" Melissa's mother questioned.

Haley looked to Melissa, who gave her a look.

"What?" Haley muttered under her breath, "I'm tired of talking."

Melissa rolled her eyes, sighed, and sulked. Sarah licked her lips, and James looked around the car, amazed at the technology.

"Oh, I'm Sarah Phillip and he's Jamie Hilton. We're new here and we really need to buy clothes. I promise you, Mrs., oh, I'm terribly sorry, I don't know your last name," Sarah introduced apologetically.

Melissa's mother smiled and waved it off.

"Oh, I'm Mrs. Nemecash, nice to meet you, Sara," Mrs. Nemecash said, smiling.

Sarah smiled at her and the car began moving. James jumped, bonking his head on the ceiling.

"Ouch!" James howled, rubbing his head.

Sarah giggled, Melissa and her mother laughed, and Haley smirked. Thirty minutes and several bumps on the head later, our friends arrived at the mall.

- Loren ;

Did you like it? Well, review. Remember, me no owny no LK. So yeah. That's what you tell those lawyers.


	6. DaggerQuill Strikes Back!

Mrs. Nemecash walked off quietly by herself to find some shoes. Melissa decided to help Haley pick out Sarah's wardrobe. They walked into a store, grabbing a bunch of clothes from the shelves.

Forcing Sarah into the changing room, they threw the flurry of clothes at her. Sarah tried a bunch on and Haley quickly bought anything Sarah wanted. They continued, buying shoes and other things, most for Sarah, but some for themselves. Honestly, what kind of girl can go shopping and not buy a thing?

They met up with James, who also had gotten a lot of new clothes. From there, they met up with Melissa's mom at the food court. Melissa's mom was already eating, and she had gotten food for her daughter. Haley got up, standing in a line for a restaurant, Blazer's.

James and Sarah, clueless as always, followed her. They waited patiently along with her.

"I'll have a Cajun Chicken Sandwich," Haley ordered.

The Indian man nodded and started making the burger. James and Sarah shrugged.

"We'll have what she's having," The two replied calmly.

Haley raised her eyebrows. She quickly turned to the man behind the counter.

"Give them one order of fries and two waters, also, okay?" Haley whispered.

The man smirked and nodded.

Seconds later, he handed them their food. The trio sat down with Melissa and her mom and began eating.

James and Sarah were in for a surprise. They swallowed the chicken, mouths aflame. Hurriedly, Haley, also eating her burger, motioned for them to eat the fries and water, while fanning herself with the other.

Melissa pointed and laughed.

Sarah refused to touch the spicy side of the chicken, while James merely shrugged, wiping his forehead and continued eating.

"What do they put in these burgers?" Sarah mumbled discontentedly.

Melissa shrugged.

"I bet some little old granny in Nawlins knows," Haley remarked, blowing hot air from her mouth.

Sarah frowned.

"Nawlins?" Melissa asked, confused.

Haley smiled.

"New Orleans, the home of Mardi Gra and Cajun cooking," Haley answered.

Sarah frowned and James grinned.

"So THAT'S why I liked it!" James chirped.

Haley smiled, and they ate the remainder in silence, excepting, of course, the sounds of James and Haley's mouths burning.

After that, they went to see a movie, which Haley said would "educate" them. Well, frankly, the movie was crap. So, halfway through, Haley turned to Sarah and James.

"Well, I've pulled some strings with a few friends, and we have a website. Now, I believe we just need some articles. I believe that you can help me with this, right?" Haley said mischievously.

Sarah and James nodded.

"I call the Pinecone-Eating Kid story!" James shrieked.

Haley snickered and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I wonder what I should do a piece on?" Sarah debated.

Haley grinned.

"Well, I don't know about that, but it's a big school. I know what I'm going to write about anyways. So, you guys need pennames," Haley giggled.

James grinned.

"DaggerQuill!" He exclaimed.

Haley and Sarah shared a look, before shaking their heads, sighing, and rolling their eyes.

"I think I'll use something poetic, like, um. You know, this is a lot harder than it looks," Sarah stuttered.

James grinned.

"What about Georgina?" James chuckled.

Sarah glared at him.

"Liberty Lover?" Haley suggested.

Sarah shook her head.

"Truth Teller?" Haley tried again.

Sarah shook her head.

"Lady Justice?" Haley pondered.

Sarah shook her head.

"Tory Girl?" Haley snapped.

Sarah shook her head. And then the words sunk in, and she glared violently at Haley. Haley bit her lip.

"Okay, fine. What about DeathGlarer?" Haley joked.

Sarah glared at her. Haley rolled her eyes and James took this as a signal to jump in.

"Uh, British Redhead?" James thought.

Sarah merely scowled.

"Well, I don't see you coming up with one!" James argued.

Sarah sighed.

"It's not my fault. I tried, I really did," Sarah whined.

James rolled his eyes.

"Sarah, you tried for all of five seconds," James muttered.

Sarah shoved him.

"Close your mouth," Sarah snapped.

Haley shook her head.

"Shut up," Haley remarked.

Sarah turned to face her.

"What did you say?" Sarah questioned.

Haley laughed.

"It's an easier way of saying close your mouth. Like when someone's really pissing you off, and they won't stop talking, so you tell them to shut up," Haley rambled.

Sarah and James shared a look. Haley rolled her eyes, realizing that the movie had been over for twenty minutes and Melissa and her mother looked angry. Haley winced, dragging the bickering twins, as she thought of them, along.

- Loren ;

See, they discovered fast food and malls and clothes! And movies! Yay! I don't own LK. Duh. Review please?


	7. Fidelity Lacking

Okay, this chapter's pretty stupid and reaaaaally short, but it's okay. It's kinda foreshadowing. Seriously, though, many events in this story did actually happen. At my school a kid seriously DID eat a pinecone, and I actually witnessed the principal of my school open up a locker, look around in it, and unzip the kid's backpack and look inside for absolutely no reason. And, yeah, I understand that the lockers are school-provided and all, but, ugh. I mean, he searched the kid's backpack when the guy wasn't there. How low is that?

I mean, tons of stuff happened at my middle school, actually... Maybe I'll get into that stuff in later chapters, anyways... And they didn't really freak about that stuff, yet they searched a locker for no reason and found nothing, I might add, because the locker he was searching belonged to someone who was actually not all weird like that.

I mean, if they've got to do locker searches, they should at least say somewhere that there's a chance that some hole could just sift through your locker and look at all your homework and schoolbooks and personal stuff. And, I mean, that kid probably didn't even know that his locker was searched. He could never know. Heck, my locker could've been searched.

Who wants some weird middle-aged man going through their things... Really? Especially not a girl. Okay, sheesh. I mean, our parents tax money paid for those stupid lockers, so we should at least be entitled to some privacy, right? I mean, they couldn't even say that they'd searched their locker or something?

imagines the note Your locker has been searched by... on the date of... and... was found.

I mean, the owner of the locker at least deserves the right to know if their locker was searched or not. It's the secrecy of it all that makes it so bureaucratic and despicable. UGH! Anyways, I've gotten off on a tangent, and uh, I'm gonna stop, and get to this crappy chappy...lol... On with the show!

Haley sat on her bed, balancing the computer precariously in her lap. Sarah sat next to her, curiously reading over her shoulder. James, who was very tired, was lying on her bed. However, Sarah soon found the television more entertaining than watching Haley type.

"Okay, let's see, the next assembly, uh, that would be, um... In a VERY long time. So someone would give a signal and then we'd all walk out the door. There should be some really important visitors visiting. Where do we go after we leave? Hmm, so many questions, so few answers," Haley debated.

Doubts kept flitting through Haley's mind. Who would lead them? How would this end? Would it even begin? Would other schools join in? How long would it last? Would they get representation?

Haley was so confused.

But then she remembered something so unfair, so pointless, so lacking in justice that it made her decide to overthrow the system.

When her principal had searched a kid's locker for no reason.

And the faith returned.

- Loren ;

Oh, by the way, the questions Haley asked will eventually be answered... I've pretty much decided about them, but still have to write all of them, which'll take ages for this poor, huge epic.

Oh, REVIEW!


	8. Of Impropriety and Indoor Plumbing

This chapter's funny... It's the first somewhat S/J chapter. You'll see what I mean. Don't own LK...

Sarah frowned, turning to Haley.

"Haley? Where's your outhouse?" Sarah asked quietly.

Haley looked up from her computer, grinning. She gestured to a door on the tiled section by her sink.

"Sarah, we happen to have indoor plumbing now. There's a toilet in there, and you sit on it, and, well, go to the bathroom. You can shower or bathe if you need to, and there's towels in there. Could you tell James about it? He's in the room across from mine. My brother has a bathroom too," Haley explained.

Sarah nodded, opening Haley's bathroom door. She emerged a few moments later, then washed her hands. She dried them, bit her lip, and looked nervously through the doorway at Haley's brother's room. Haley looked up at her, and a slight smile fell across her face. She looked back down at the keys, going back to her typing.

"Sarah, it's okay. You CAN go in the room and it won't be considered improper," Haley grinned.

Sarah looked at her, as if the thought of going into a boy's room would kill her. She shook her head.

"Well, Haley, I am from a far different time than you. It just wouldn't be proper. And, besides, he could be changing or naked or something!" Sarah exclaimed, extremely nervous.

Haley giggled.

"Sarah, it isn't indecent unless I find you two making out on the bed. And, hey, I have no problem with that. I mean, if it makes you happy..." Haley shrugged.

Sarah frowned, glaring at her. She frankly did not want to know what "making out" was. She had a feeling the definition would be disturbing. So Sarah shook the thoughts from her head, holding herself high, and she crossed the hallway, barging into Haley's brother's unused room.

James was sitting on the bed. He looked up at her and Sarah blushed. He grinned.

"Sarah, why are you here?" James asked curiously.

Sarah looked down at the ground and told him. James nodded, and he set out to explore the bathroom. Sarah sighed, shaking her head before returning to Haley's room. Haley looked up knowingly at her as Sarah shut the door behind her. Sarah saw the look and scowled.

"Oh, come on, Sarah, you like him. I can see it in your eyes. I'm perceptive that way. Anyways, do you want to get his affections or not?" Haley remarked wisely.

Sarah's eyes widened.

"What did you just say?"

Haley rolled her eyes, getting up, and turning up the music on her radio so James wouldn't be able to hear their talk.

"Sarah, you like James. Pure and simple. Clear as day," Haley muttered.

Sarah shook her head furiously, blushing as red as a cherry.

"No! I don't! You're lying! Honestly!" Sarah shrieked.

Haley sighed, returning to her computer.

"Whatever you say, Sarah," Haley mumbled.

Sarah scowled, walking into the small alcove that contained a dresser, desk, and bookcase. She grabbed a book off the bookcase, Fever 1793, and began to read on Haley's floor, silently fuming.

- Loren ;

Review?


	9. Start the Revolution Now!

This chapter's pretty stupid and pointless and plot-filling. The slogans are real. Very sad, isn't it? Anyways, the revolution awaits...

The days passed slowly, and due to some work, soon everyone had seen the website. They wondered who wrote these strange articles encouraging revolt, but they did not care, for they too wanted a say in their governing.

And so it was planned, that at the next assembly, when Mr. Sausage said the words: "Big Game", "Run to Finish", "Top Dog", or "It's a Great Day to be a Bulldog!" (whichever came first), the entire school would calmly exit the assembly and go to their classes. Some wished they could leave, but it was warned that they could get in serious trouble if that happened.

At this assembly, there would be very important people from the State, the superintendent, and the Board of Education. Which was why it would be perfect to walk out on. After all, why did a bumbling fool even deserve their attention? At least with their teachers they were learning something, despite being bored out of their minds.

The day was approaching, though it was still far off in the distance. But when it came, the revenge would be sweet. This variant of a Tea Party would change the world.

And that was how the Revolution began.

- Loren ;

I don't own LK. You review now. End of story...


	10. Anyone Care for Some Tea?

This is it. It's an awesome chapter. Lol.

Don't own LK. Own everyone else, though...

Haley grinned. Today was the day. She got off the bus silently. She put her things away silently. And then, she, like the others, marched to the assembly. The principal began his sermon.

It took a while, but the words "Big Game" crossed his mouth. They all rose, filing out of their rows, walking down the bleachers, and through the hallway. The principal's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. The teachers, the only ones remaining, huddled together in horror. The feds clucked their tongues disapprovingly, writing bad reviews about the school.

"Nooo!" Cried the Principal, sinking to the floor, head in his hands.

The Assistant Principal rushed to help him. Preppy DuMarch was her name. Meanwhile, one of the eighth grade teachers spoke up.

"With all respect, Bert, they will not go quietly. They believe they are being wronged and this is all they can do to protest. Listen to what they have to say," She crooned wisely.

A few of the others murmured in agreement. Bert scowled, glaring.

"No! I cannot and will not cave to their pathetic demands! They're just a bunch of stupid kids! Now, let's give them all a detention," Bert howled irrationally.

Another teacher protested.

"But sir, we can't give them all detentions! There's over eight-hundred of them!" He argued.

A musclely teacher stepped forward.

"He's right. But I'll take some," McNeister muttered.

The crazed principal nodded.

"Good. If they want to pay the Piper, then they shall," Preppy murmured vindictively.

Mrs. Garden sighed, shaking her head. She knew that this would not end well. The kids had the advantage. There were far more of them. But what must be done, must be done. So, she blocked her ears of this horrible talk, herself getting up to leave. She didn't know about the others, but she had classes to teach.

Those children were somewhere, wasting their brains away. And as a teacher, she was to fill them with knowledge. Mrs. Garden was the only teacher who hadn't forgotten that this was a place of learning instead of war. She walked into the nearby classroom of Mrs. Leavenworth, where she was stunned to find the children all sewing on machines. She shook her head and walked out.

Mr. Sausage was wrong about them. And if he couldn't see that, then those kids in there definitely had more sense than he did.

- Loren ;

Mrs. Garden is the smart teacher...lol. Anyways, the other teachers don't mind so much... Well, most of them. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to the real life Mrs. Garden, you rock! Anyways...


	11. DetentionFree Meditation

Okay, see, Haley's special. The shricken thing is inspired by my friends saying that the chicken tasted like shrimp. And the cookie thing was inspired by The Simpsons, oddly enough, in the episode about the lights being turned off and on. And the reason why Sarah hides the camera where she does is because the ladies don't use the bottles...lol...

On with the tale!

The day passed sluggishly, the teachers all very suspicious. After their fourth lecture began, the classes filed out, annoyed. Teachers yelled at them exasperatedly, but they didn't care. This morning's rebellion had sunken into them, and they found that they liked the feeling very much.

"Detentions, all of you!" Mrs. MacHawny screamed, waving a finger.

Haley rolled her eyes, refusing to get up, or even move.

"You can't bust all of us," She muttered.

Mrs. MacHawny glared at her.

"What was that?" Mrs. MacHawny snapped.

Haley said nothing, merely rolling her eyes.

"Well, that's it, I'm calling your parents," Mrs. MacHawny shrieked.

Everyone stared at each other. Haley did something then that was completely unexpected. She closed her eyes and began to hum meditatively.

"Om," Haley chanted quietly.

Mrs. MacHaney's eyes flared. She turned on her heel, skirt swishing around her.

"Fine then, if that's the way you want it," MacHawny growled.

Haley didn't open an eye.

"Terri, we're not afraid of you," Haley replied calmly.

Terri MacHawny pivoted to face her, incredulous.

"What?" Terri hissed.

Haley rose to her feet, opening her eyes calmly.

"I said, Terri, that we are no longer afraid of you. You can't punish the entire school, you know," Haley stated, in a very zen-like manner.

Terri glared at her.

"That's what you think," Terri muttered, storming off to the Principal's office.

The students surrounding Haley cheered. Haley merely threw them a grin, and resumed her work. However, a walkie-talkie at her waist began to vibrate, so she leapt up, scurrying off into the bathroom to answer it.

"This is Lady Liberty, come in Bald Eagle and Stars and Stripes, got any news for me?" Haley whispered into the box, going into a cell and locking the door.

Sarah stood in the kitchen, watching the lunch ladies.

"This is Stars and Stripes coming in loud and clear, Lady Liberty. Now listen to this," Sarah murmured, holding up the walkie-talkie.

"So, we're making the chicken guts into shrimp, right?"

"Yeah. But ya gotta dip 'em in the fish juice before you bread 'em so they smell authentic."

"Got it."

"And the cookies?"

"Stapling half-eaten ones together as we speak."

"Excellent."

Haley was appalled, but not surprised.

"Stars and Stripes, place the recorders in a good place where they'll never look and vacate the premises immediately," Haley ordered, calmly and rationally.

Sarah nodded, placing a video recorder between huge bottles of sanitizer and hiding the sound recorder behind some plastic fruit. She left quickly.

- Loren ;

Review, please?


	12. An Affair to Try and Forget

Okay, this is dedicated to the real Stevie for the great line that follows... I don't own LK. I do own the school, Preppy DuMarch, Bert Sausage, Terri MacHawny, Haley, and Mrs. Garden...lol...

Meanwhile, James waited by the Principal's office. However, this was getting him nowhere. He peeked in the Vice-Principal's office and saw a tall blonde boy who appeared to be his age sitting in a chair in front of Preppy. She was glaring at him intensely, and finally he stood up, annoyed.

"Okay, that's _it_, Lady! All you do is try and make people cry by glaring at them! I'm out of here!" Stevie yelled, leaving the room.

He ran directly into James, who gave the guy a thumbs-up, and ducked to the side of the door. Stevie stormed out. James acted quickly, leaping into the Mr. Sausage's office, and dodging behind the couch.

"So, Terri, what brings you here today?" Bert questioned, steepling his fingers.

"Well, Bert, there was a bit of a student uprising today," Terri began, almost nervously.

"Again?" Bert snapped.

Terri sighed.

"It is time to call the parents," Terri muttered.

Bert scowled.

"Very well. I'll have the secretaries on it as soon as possible," Bert remarked pragmatically.

Terri nodded, looking down.

"Bert, I am absolutely positive that the rebellion comes from the Eighth Graders. They must be punished," Terri sneered.

Bert nodded, grinning evilly.

"Ah, the most intelligent and least naïve. We must tread very carefully. But they will pay," Bert nodded in agreement.

James' eyes widened. However, Mrs. MacHawny chose that moment to begin making out with Mr. Sausage, and so James managed to escape. He raced to the Eighth Grade Pod. Panting, he stood before Haley and Mrs. Garden, who was frowning.

"Running is **very** undignified," Mrs. Garden replied.

Haley winced, grabbing James arm and pulling him into the Girl's Bathroom. A random cheerleader screamed and ran out. Haley rolled her eyes, eager for information.

"So?" Haley asked curiously.

James sighed, worried.

"I'm afraid our Boston Tea Party is going to be followed up by some Intolerable Acts," James said, very nervously.

Haley's expression grew grave.

"But, I did see Mrs. MacHawny kissing Mr. Sausage," James smirked.

Haley shivered.

"Gross," She muttered, but then her face lit up, "It could be used for really **great** blackmail though."

James nodded, grinning.

"_Especially_ if we get photo evidence," He suggested.

Haley grinned, patting him on the shoulder.

"You read my mind," Haley said brightly.

Leaving the bathroom, she turned to James.

"James, don't call them Mrs. MacHawny and Mr. Sausage anymore. We're their equals. As a matter of fact, we surpass those two in intelligence. So, remember, it's Terri and Bert," Haley corrected.

James smirked, grinning. He nodded.

"Terri and Bert, okay. Got it," He grinned.

Haley nodded.

- Loren ;

Review, please?


	13. The Bang of Books Bonking on Brendan's B...

Don't own LK. Do own the plot and the characters you don't recognize from the show.

Haley stumbled unto the bus, tired and emotionally scarred. She'd been lectured all day, and that bothered her, not forgetting the fact that she'd just had gym, where they'd all been forced to do exercise all the time. She sluggishly dumped herself into her seat and sighed. Haley unzipped her lunchbox, pulling out a stick of gum. She unwrapped it, tossing it in her mouth, and licked the wrapper, balling it up into a little ball, throwing it out the window and hitting Brendan in the eye.

"Ow, watch it, Marge!" He snapped, glaring at her.

Haley rolled her eyes, annoyed. Seconds later, Brendan was also on the otherwise empty bus. He sat in the seat before her, not saying a word. Haley thought for a moment, poking her head around the seat.

"You know, Brendan, I think we're missing something," Haley replied thoughtfully, licking her lips.

Brendan turned around, brow furrowed.

"What do you mean, we're missing something, Marge?" Brendan asked curiously.

Haley looked him straight in the eye.

"Brendan, what we're missing, is an army," Haley answered intensely.

Brendan gave her a confused look.

"An army?" He questioned.

"Yes," Haley confirmed, "That and weapons, a leader, a plan, support!"

Haley's arms were high in the air and a crazed look was on her face. Brendan backed away, a little afraid, until Haley calmed down a second later. Then he turned to her.

"Well, aren't you a leader?" Brendan muttered impatiently.

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Brendan, it's not that simple. What we need is someone who everyone can rally behind. Someone who can earn respect. I'm a girl, no guy'll ever listen to me. I mean, for the government, I'm fine with that, but battle strategies and command of forces? That I can't do," Haley explained, looking down.

There was silence for a while, and Brendan and Haley were so wrapped up in their thoughts that they didn't even notice James and Sarah's approach.

"Are we interrupting something?" Sarah asked mischievously.

Haley rolled her eyes, getting to her feet, gesturing to James.

"Inside? You get the best seat in the house, James," Haley said, trying not to wind up sitting with someone she didn't like.

James nodded, getting inside without a word. Sarah rolled her eyes, sitting in the seat across from James and Haley. Haley shook her head, grinning.

"You've been talking to Lauri too much, Sarah," Haley muttered.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"She tells the truth, doesn't she?" Sarah suggested.

Haley smirked.

"I bet she'd have some colorful words to say about your own issues, Sarah," Haley winked.

Sarah rolled her eyes again.

"Oh, honestly!" Sarah exclaimed.

Haley shook her head.

"Sarah, if you keep that up, your eyes will get stuck that way," Haley admonished playfully.

James turned to them, perplexed.

"What are you two talking about?" James questioned, seeking an answer.

Haley smirked and Sarah flushed.

"Well, Sarah, would you care to share with James what we're talking about? I'm sure he'd love to know this," Haley pressured.

Sarah glared at her.

"You are in no position to be threatening me," Sarah snapped.

Haley grinned.

"Am I?" She asked.

Brendan looked at both of them, annoyed.

"Shut up," He grunted.

Haley glared at him, whacking him on the head.

"Jerk!" She hissed, frustrated.

Brendan glared at her, pausing for a second before flicking her in the forehead. Haley glared at him, hitting him again, and it soon became an all out war. She pulled out a large hardcover book, whacking him in the head with it. He rubbed his head.

Sarah and James exchanged curious looks and Haley turned to face them both.

"What?" She inquired, breathless and perplexed.

Sarah and James simultaneously rolled their eyes. Haley rolled hers too. And then the bus started moving. And snow rained down outside.

- Loren ;

Be a dear and review, won't you?


	14. Scruffy Ham and Bacon With a Side of Rab...

Lol… Thanks for the reviews! Well, Haley's in eight grade because that's way closer in age to Sarah and James, and she's a bit of a matchmaker… Lol… And she's their boss… Lol. There's a lot more romance in this than it than it gets credit for. But there's a lot of action in it…

And the chair thing at lunch and the mascot thing actually happened too… At my table! I was fuming… But that was ages ago…

Haley sighed, knowing it would be a painful day. Little did she know how painful it would truly be. The ground was coated in snow, yet they still had to go to school. She sighed loudly, very depressed. Having scarfed down her bagels and milk, she took four hot bagels from the toaster down to the bus stop with her. She handed them to Sarah and James, who ate them quickly.

Haley's eyes stayed focused on the garage, watching for her brother to show up, or maybe a parent. Fortunately, her brother arrived after Sarah and James had finished eating. She sighed, turning to peer down the street, searching for her bus. It arrived soon enough, and she hobbled aboard.

The day, however, only got worse for poor Haley. It really got bad at lunchtime, though. Haley, Sarah, James, and a bunch of other friends (Kristin, Milly, Lindy, Ashley R, Ashley L, Laura, Lauri, Christine, Julia, Lei, Ella, Sallie, and Helen-Marie) were sitting at an extremely large table.

James felt self conscious, as no one was sitting in the next to him. Then, from out of nowhere, bounded a large bulldog, actually a human being inside the dog, a human, as a matter of fact who rode Haley's bus, Benjy. Haley rolled her eyes, looking thoughtful.

"Hmm. It needs a name. Scruffy?"

Haley shook her head at this, but Milly seemed interested in it.

"Or maybe Ham or Bacon?"

"Rabies!" She said, eyes alight.

James and Sarah rolled their eyes.

"Students, welcome a new member to the PMS Family!" Bert chirped.

Haley shivered, looking slightly ill.

"I. Am. Not. A. Member. Of. His. Family," Haley stated, disgusted.

Lunch passed on rather uneventfully after that, until the end. The grade would not quiet down for once, though why this surprised the teachers, no one knew. Mr. Sausage kept yelling and yelling into the microphone. Finally, he got a "wise" idea, and stood on the chair directly next to James, who nearly jumped out of his seat.

Haley began a coughing fit, as she usually did when he hollered for them to stop talking, for it was a way to make noise and protest without actually getting in trouble. However, Mr. Chaseton, her Math teacher, patted her on the back and told her to get a drink. Haley shivered, trying to look away, as was the rest of their table, from the horrible sight of Bert.

Under her breath, Haley muttered, "I'm so glad that this is an Early Dismissal Day. So glad."

"Amen to that," James murmured softly, shaking his head, "Amen to that."

- Loren ;

Hope you liked it!


	15. The Wimp Haley Beats Up and the CoupleTh...

I like this chapter… It's kinda cool. It's a special two-for-one deal!

This chapter's pretty cool.

Later on in the day, they had boarded the bus as usual. However, Haley was in a raging bad mood. She was tired of waiting around for a chance for action. She wanted action now. She turned to James, who was trying to forget what had happened that afternoon.

"James, I think we ought to start up an army."

James just stared blankly at her. Haley sighed just as Brendan entered the bus. She turned to face him.

"Brendan, don't you think that we need an army? We could get kids to make water balloons or snowballs, you know? And then we'd drop them on the teachers in spontaneous bursts of guerilla warfare. It'd be awesome!" Haley exclaimed.

Brendan stared blankly at her.

"You lost me after guerilla," He muttered.

Haley rolled her eyes, curiously looking at him.

"Hey, that's it!" She exclaimed.

"What's it?" James mumbled distractedly.

Brendan peered over the seat down at him. James was looking out the window. He was kind of pale and Brendan thought he looked a little ill. Brendan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"James, are you thinking about her again?" Brendan asked, annoyed.

James' eyes snapped to Brendan's face immediately, a look of panic crossing his features.

"Shh!" James frantically shushed.

Brendan looked around, shrugging.

"What? Sarah's not on the bus yet!"

Haley's eyes widened enormously and James blanched. Sarah, however, had just gotten on the bus. James turned red and sunk down in the seat, scooting closer to the window.

"Well, I'm on the bus now," Sarah whispered, plopping down into the seat next to Haley's.

A Cheshire Cat grin stretched across Haley's face and she burst into laughter. Brendan looked up at her curiously.

"What's so funny?" He snapped.

She grinned conspiratorially.

"Nothing. I just came up with a plan, is all," Haley mumbled.

Brendan nodded, uninterested. However, as he began to take out his c.d. player, she started to speak.

"Brendan, I think you should lead the army," She said bluntly.

He turned back to look at her, perplexed. James looked up cautiously and Sarah shot a smirk at Haley.

"Why? I'm an idiot."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Well, Brendan, you don't have to be a genius to lead an army," Haley chirped enthusiastically.

"Well, actually…" Sarah interjected.

Haley silenced her with a glare. She turned to James.

"Hey, you should go to a movie. You know, kick back, have some fun…With Sarah! Or, if you prefer, you could try and find some news…" Haley offered.

James shrugged.

"Whatever."

Haley then winked, noticeable to all but James, at Sarah. An odd look crossed Sarah's face. Brendan turned back to Haley.

"So, before you started talking about James and Sarah's date, you were saying something about me leading an army?" Brendan asked curiously.

James and Sarah both blushed simultaneously. Haley grinned, eyes alit.

"Oh, yeah. You'll be respected and the sixth and seventh graders will probably be kissing your feet. There's nowhere to go but up," Haley assured him.

"But, how can they respect him if you, a girl, can beat him up?" James questioned intelligently.

Haley and Brendan shot him identical glares.

"Well, I'm tougher than most girls…I hope," Haley said, trying to explain, but not sounding as hopeful as she should've.

Brendan aimed a quizzical look at her.

"What are you saying? That I'm some kind of pushover? That I'm a wimp? That I'm weaker than a GIRL?" Brendan said, anger building up in his tone.

Haley looked down, sighing.

"I'm not trying to say that you are. If you're not tough, then we'll pretend, okay? All you've got to do is command the fighting students and maybe make and store weapons. It's not that hard. We'll just keep beating them until they can't stand it anymore, and then they'll give into our demands," Haley explained rationally.

Brendan calmed down and Haley sighed in relief. Sarah looked at James and they both smirked.

"Those sixth and seventh graders aren't the only ones who're kissing his feet, Haley," Sarah muttered.

Haley targeted Sarah with a withering stare. Then she smiled.

"Okay, so it's all settled then?" Haley asked.

Brendan nodded. Haley's smile widened. She glanced out the window, and her house approached. Haley stood just as the bus screeched to a halt, allowing Sarah to pass her by, then leaving herself.

However, she did not leave without a goodbye.

"Good luck, Brendan," She muttered before getting off the bus entirely.

She hurried to catch up with her time-hopping buddies.

"Want to watch you guys on tv again?" She questioned.

Sarah and James shook their heads. Haley thought for a moment.

"Hey, when are you two going out? You going to catch a bus to get there?" Haley asked, totally ignoring the embarrassed looks on her friends' faces.

Sarah bit her lip and James looked down, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, well, about that actually…" James began nervously.

"We mutually decided to, er, not start a period of courtship," Sarah interrupted.

James looked away and Sarah looked down. Haley burst out into hysterical laughter. Sarah scowled, arms crossed over her chest.

"And, what, may I ask, is so hilarious?" Sarah snapped.

Haley stopped laughing.

"It's not the idea of you and James going out…It's just…Courtship? Sarah, you're fourteen or something. That'd be like me having a kid at this age. No, well, actually, yeah, wait, no…Well, actually, sort of yeah…" Haley said, attempting to explain.

"We're sorry," James said seriously.

This too set Haley into hysterics. James rolled his eyes, and Sarah clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"What're you laughing about?" James asked, semi-annoyed.

Haley once again stopped laughing.

"Well, James, what do you and Sarah have to be sorry about? I mean, you were supposed to go out with her, not me. So, y'all should be apologizing to each other instead of me, if you're even sorry for anything. I guess you two just aren't comfortable with being alone together or something, which I find incredibly strange, especially as you share an apartment, but whatever…" Haley answered wisely.

Sarah put her hands on her hips, a questioning look on her face.

"How can you be so comfortable around cartoons?" She asked wisely.

Haley shrugged, traces of a grin on her face.

"How can you be so comfortable around kids from the future?" Haley retorted.

Sarah shrugged. James looked on in confusion. Haley thought for a moment.

"Hey, come on, guys! As your editor in chief and your friend, I order you two to relax and do something. Go to a movie, read a book, rent a movie, watch tv… Hey, wait, I know what to do! Let's go furniture shopping!" Haley brainstormed out loud.

And then she grinned, receiving blank looks from Sarah and James.

"What? You guys don't have any furniture, right?"

Sarah and James nodded dully. Haley grinned evilly and walked inside to get bus fare and leave her parents a note. Sarah and James looked at each other and gulped simultaneously.

- Loren ;

Review if you like, and I hope you do!


	16. The Artless Miss Asho and Hula Boy

Ah, this is a funny chapter, truly. Anyways…

"So, what are you looking for, Ma'am?" The clerk asked seriously.

Haley laughed.

"Oh, come on, I'm no madam. And I'm not even the one looking for anything. That would be my two friends, who are…Uh, somewhere!" Haley explained matter-of-factly, pointing behind her.

However, James and Sarah were not behind her. As a matter of fact, they were in another aisle altogether. Haley motioned to the clerk.

"I will be right back. Keep your shorts on, okay?" Haley exclaimed before running down the aisles.

The clerk was indignant.

"I cannot believe that… I'm wearing a skirt, for crying out loud! Stupid impudent little children with their rude ways," He huffed.

Haley turned back and scowled at him.

"I heard that, Hula Boy!" She snapped, annoyed.

Then Haley continued on her merry way, hunting down Sarah and James. She found them a moment later, in a large aisle, looking at couches. Grin stretched from ear-to-ear, she ran towards them like something out of a nature movie.

"Sarah! James! Aww, you're looking at couches together. It's like Barbie and Ken are shopping for her Dream House. How cute! Tommy and Kelly are going to be so stoked!" Haley rambled, grinning.

Sarah frowned, thinking.

"Tommy? Kelly? Barbie? Ken? Huh?" Sarah questioned, confused.

Haley beamed.

"Well, they haven't broken up yet!"

James raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Sarah, which Haley noticed. She grinned again. However, the saccharine sweet reply that followed did not come from her.

"Aw, how sweet. A young couple in love looking at love seats!" A salesclerk explained, smiling at Sarah and James.

She walked up to Sarah, and to Sarah's chagrin, put a hand on her stomach.

"Oh, honey, when're you due? I can direct you to the crib section. There's a baby supplies store nearby," The woman said in an annoyingly bright tone.

Sarah's eyes widened and James' mouth gaped open. Sarah scowled, pushing the woman's hand off of her stomach.

"I'm not pregnant," Sarah said icily, in a voice that made Haley shiver, and James want to go back to 1776 without her.

The woman merely shrugged.

"Oh, whatever. I'm sure that you're not, honey," She declared, waving it off nonchalantly.

Sarah scowled and James continued to gape. The woman then turned to Haley, smiling sweetly at her.

"Oh, hello there. Darling, I couldn't see past your hair, you know, with it being so…Well, bushy. Anyways, I was wondering if you and your… delightful friends, wanted something?" The woman chirped.

Haley took a long, appraising look at the woman, seething with anger on the inside. Her arms crossed over her chest and her brow furrowed.

"Do I know you from somewhere? I have the strongest feeling that you work at my school," Haley replied, smiling mockingly.

The woman smiled back in the same, false manner. She polished one of her long purple nails on the dull green business suit she wore. Rolling her blue eyes, she tossed her straight blonde hair behind her.

"I'm Shera Asho. Nice to meet you," Shera lied.

Haley faked a smile.

"Charmed," Sarah said sarcastically.

Haley squinted at the woman before her.

"Hey, aren't you my brother's art teacher?" Haley questioned.

James gazed at the evil woman too, recognizing her.

"Hey, aren't you **my** art teacher?"

Shera fixed him with an evil glare, which James returned when she wasn't looking. Shera rolled her eyes.

"Can I help you with anything?" Shera yawned.

An obvious look of disapproval crossed over Sarah's face. Haley frowned, walking out past the aisle.

"HULA-BOY! We're in aisle 20! Get your butt over here PRONTO!" Haley shouted at the top of her lungs.

A grin crossed James' face and Sarah covered her ears, grimacing. A few minutes later, the skirted man approached, face red. James snickered.

"Oh, my," Sarah exclaimed in a whisper.

Haley beamed.

"Sir or Madam, could you help my friends with their selections?"

The man nodded wearily and started talking to Sarah and James while Shera stormed off, angry that she had been ignored.

Loren ;

REVIEW!


	17. February Sweeps

Lol… I don't own Pokémon, Gilmore Girls, or LK… This chapter's fun… But not as fun as the next one… That's a good chapter… Sarah gets pissed… And chapters later, Haley gets like twelve shades of mad at James. It's fun.

Haley surveyed James and Sarah's new apartment. She nodded.

"This is nice," She began, "But there's only one bed."

James eyes widened and he avoided looking at Sarah. Sarah blushed, sneaking a glance at James. Haley rolled her eyes. These two were too obvious.

"Are you going to share it, or will that cause problems?" Haley asked as if she was dealing with two two-year-olds and not two teenagers.

James shot Sarah a glance and looked away just as she peered over at him. This continued for about twenty minutes. Finally, Haley got fed up with their act.

"Are you two going to keep acting like characters from Pokémon or are you going to break in that bed already?" Haley snapped, annoyed.

Sarah flushed the color of her hair, yes, orange. James gaped.

"I cannot believe that you would insinuate something so improper!"

Haley blushed, realizing the way her words had been construed.

"No, Sarah, thanks for jumping to conclusions like that, though, that was not what I meant. I'm sick of this will-they-won't-they crap! You're not Luke and Lorelai, and this is not November sweeps!" Haley shouted.

Sarah's face displayed bottled-up anger, while James' showed confusion.

"Who's Lorelai?" He questioned, pausing for a moment, "I'm supposed to be Luke, right?"

Haley debated this for a minute.

"Well, genderly-speaking, yes. But you're more fun, so, personality-wise, you're Lorelai," Haley answered a moment later.

Sarah scowled and James frowned.

"Oh, great, I'm a girl!" He whined.

Haley giggled and Sarah forced herself to stay angry. James pondered something very intently for a moment and the silence and tension in the room grew.

"Hey, Haley?" He asked quietly.

Haley fixed an intent look on him.

"Yeah. What?" She replied, ignoring the still-skulking Sarah.

"Why isn't Henri here?" He inquired curiously.

Haley grinned.

"Well, actually, he helped me set this up. He said something about a garçon de amant getting his big dumb head out of the clouds and Sarah needing to "wise up". I wasn't going to argue," Haley laughed.

James frowned a little and Sarah peered over at him curiously. He covered his face.

However, the wheels in Sarah's head weren't the only ones turning. Haley had an evil…Well, somewhat, idea…

"Hey, you guys should come over to my house. We really ought to work on our articles, don't you think?" Haley said, in a voice that was a little too innocent.

However, James and Sarah failed to notice this. They nodded in tandem and the trio walked out of their apartment and down the streets to Haley's house.

Loren ;

Okay, now there's why Henri's not in the fic. Garçon de amant means Lover Boy in French. Ooh, but what does Haley have planned? What is her evil plan, eh? And it's not against the teachers, I'm tellin' ya… Of course, it kinda totally backfires on her, but whatever…


	18. Force Me a Hand

Okay, just for the record, this is not a Haley/James fic. Haley really, sincerely wants James and Sarah to get together. She's kind of a matchmaker. Of course her evil plan backfires a little.

I don't own LK.

Haley grinned, just about to set her evil plan into action. She took James aside.

"James, you like Sarah, right?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

James looked around fearfully before nodding.

"That's what I thought," Haley muttered.

"Do you want to get her jealous?" Haley solicited slyly.

James was skeptical.

"How do I even know that she'll get jealous?" James posed pessimistically.

Haley grinned evilly.

"Trust me, James, she will," Haley reassured.

James still didn't believe her, but he shrugged and shook her hand anyways.

"I just hope this works," He muttered cynically.

Haley smirked.

"Oh, James, it will. It's time Sarah learned that you won't be unofficially hers forever," She mumbled assuredly.

James shot her a curious look, which she waved off. Then Haley gulped, ignoring the rather nauseous feeling in her stomach and walking confidently over to the end of her driveway. James followed her apprehensively and planted himself in front of her.

Haley reminded herself why she was doing this. James and Sarah had been so helpful, it was the least she could do. And while Sarah might be pissed off, and James confused, well, she still had to do it.

"James, just go along with whatever I do, okay?" She said, pushing down the nervousness she felt.

Well, at least when her kids asked, she'd have an interesting story to tell.

James nodded urgently and Haley bit her lip. She swallowed once more, before leaning past James, looking straight at Sarah. There was no turning back now.

"HEY, SARAH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "LOOK OVER HERE!"

As soon as Haley felt Sarah's gaze, she did the unthinkable.

She pulled James into a passionate soul-shattering kiss. Haley kissed James right in the middle of her driveway, where everyone and his mother could see, in the twilight.

Sarah's mouth gaped open so wide that an entire egg could've fit inside. Her eyes were extremely wide and shock radiated from her every pore. But then, as James and Haley's own shock at her action wore off, Sarah was hit with an extreme anger.

James, who had never, to his knowledge, been kissed (although, he hadn't gone through the Sibyl Ludington episode yet before he was transported here), was very shocked, naturally. So, it took a while before the awkward boy even thought to respond. But when he did, it was satisfactory enough, or, it at least looked that way, to make Sarah smack him in the head and run home.

A minute or so later, Haley broke the kiss. She and James stared at each other for about a second.

"Wow."

"Wow."

James smiled a little.

"You taste nice," He remarked, rather chipper.

Haley grinned, pointing to her lips.

"It's the lip gloss. Not only shiny, but yummy too!" She giggled.

James laughed.

"Yeah, that is a fetching shade," He muttered somewhat nervously.

The shade now decorated his lips too. This resulted in more good-humored laughter.

However, the two of them now had bigger problems than Sarah's mood-swings.

"…Haley…PLEASE tell me I did not see what I just thought I saw!"

Haley gulped, knowing the voice without turning around.

"James, run to Brendan's house. I'll meet you there, okay?" She said, grasping his shoulders.

James nodded, running into the other neighborhood. Haley ran too, ignoring her irate father, in the opposite direction, all the way down to the beginning of the neighborhood. She wound up, of course, at her friend, Lindy's house. She swallowed, catching her breath, and walked inside.

Loren ;

In case you didn't realize it, the person yelling at Haley was her (uber-protective) dad, who saw her practically making-out with James. Yikes! Poor Haley.

So her kissing James was meant to make Sarah jealous and force her to admit her feelings for James. It didn't work, obviously enough.

Nah, Haley has her own romantic entanglements… And things.

Anyways, to any of you out there reading Passage from Pennsylvania (I'm really shocked that so many people like it… Shipped is waaay better…), anyways, I can't decide if they should go to New York City (if so, they'll stay a while, and they're gonna go there anyways… It'll speed up the plot), Fredricksburg (y'know, where Sybil lives… However, I think this is like, past NYC… But I can't remember, which is part of the reason why I can't decide), or some other small town that I get to (fun! … not) make up. So, gimme your ideas on that if you've read it…

Anyways, this is your author saying: REVIEW!

Please?


	19. The Hidden Path is Often the Most Safe

I'm glad to see that someone likes it… ;) This fic kinda gets ignored compared to Passage From Pennsylvania, which only has like 12 chapters, and Shipped… Though I haven't really written anything in Passage for a while… Aha, the conundrums Young Haley gets into…

;) After all, what is life, or an action movie, for that matter, without romance? I'm working up to Haley's own romance… lol… But I have to do the war to do that…

Lindy stood by her friend nervously.

"Mom, I'm at Lindy's house, her mom knows, don't tell Dad, and could you please bring me up some stuff. Thanks, bye!" Haley spat quickly.

With that, she hung up, turning to her friend.

"Hey, Lindy, anything in particular you want to do?" Haley asked apprehensively.

Lindy shook her head. Haley smiled, grabbing her friend's wrist and pulling her out the door.

"Good. I have to meet someone down in the other neighborhood," Haley replied, breaking into a run.

Lindy was confused, but ran along with her friend.

"Why aren't we walking on the sidewalk?" Lindy asked, perplexed.

"Dad would see me. Can't have that happening. It'd ruin everything. Now come on, I'll tell you later. James is waiting at Brendan's house and that doesn't mean anything good, if you get my drift," Haley panted.

Lindy shot her friend a confused look, but they continued running. Finally, Haley and Lindy were both too tired to keep running. They collapsed unto the grass of a nameless yard.

"So, what happened? Why're you meeting James at Brendan's house? Why don't you want your dad to see you?" Lindy demanded in quick succession.

Haley looked her friend over for a minute, then sighed.

"Well, it's a funny story actually… You see, it's been a very strange day for me. I mean, I went furniture shopping, met a guy in a skirt, a saleslady thought my friend was pregnant, and then there's the whole kiss thing…" Haley muttered, biting her lip.

Lindy gaped at her friend.

"Kiss thing?" She questioned.

Haley looked down.

"Yeah. You see, I kissed someone to make the girl who likes him jealous so she'd wise up and they'd start going out…or something, and well, long story short, Dad saw. I'm kind of afraid, so I'm meeting him at Brendan's house," Haley explained in a single breath.

Lindy gave her a curious look, but she didn't really look so surprised.

"You kissed Brendan?" She pondered aloud.

Haley looked somewhat horrified.

"No! I kissed James. Now come on, I can't imagine what Brendan and James are talking about!" Haley corrected, getting back up and running across the street and through a few backyards with Lindy soon surpassing her.

They ran on a little while until they saw Brendan's driveway. Lindy glanced over at Haley's face, which had paled a little and looked a little shocked. Haley gulped then, walking over towards the boys.

Loren ;

Hope you liked it.


	20. James Wears Haley's Lipstick

Ah, now you hear the boys' side of things…

Oh, don't own LK.

When James fled, he wasn't really sure what to expect. He ran nervously to Brendan's house, even though he didn't know its exact location. However, luckily for James, Brendan was outside shooting hoops. He slowly walked over to his friend.

"Hey, Brendan," James greeted.

Brendan looked over at James. His shot missed and he scowled.

"Hey. Want to play?" Brendan asked friendlily.

"Sure," James answered.

Brendan took a double-take at James.

"You wearing lipstick?" Brendan asked, mildly horrified.

James swiped a hand across his lips, blushing a vivid red.

"Uh, not exactly. That would probably be from when I was kissed," James muttered in explanation.

Brendan blanched, missing his shot again.

"You got kissed?" Brendan gaped.

James nodded.

"That's why I just said it, Genius," James exclaimed sarcastically.

"Who?" Brendan gasped.

James shrugged.

"I don't know that she'd want me to tell you. A friend of mine once told me that a gentleman never kisses and tells," James responded slowly, grabbing the ball and shooting a basket.

Brendan caught the ball, making a basket himself.

"Jamie, you're fourteen. I seriously doubt you're a _gentleman_," Brendan remarked cockily.

James smirked.

"Sarah would agree with you," He replied.

Brendan shot James a look.

"You kiss her?" He demanded calmly.

James shook his head.

"Nope."

Brendan guarded James, who had the ball, closely. James attempted a shot and Brendan immediately shot it down, grabbing the ball and doing an easy lay-up.

"So, Jamie, man, who kissed you?" Brendan bombarded.

James looked down at his feet, dribbling.

"Look, I shouldn't tell you."

"Come on, man," Brendan goaded.

James faked a shot to the right, shooting to the left while Brendan went to the right.

"Okay, okay, fine. Just don't go spreading it around. Sarah's already going to kill me anyways," James began in a low tone.

Brendan gaped a little.

"You kissed Sarah?"

James' eyes widened.

"No! How many times must I tell you that I didn't kiss Sarah?" James snapped, annoyed.

He paused for a moment.

"No. I kissed… Well, you call her _Marge_, in **front** of Sarah," James replied honestly.

Brendan's jaw dropped, and he didn't even move to block James' next ten shots. Finally, he gulped, and looked up at James, apprehensive.

"So, uh, how was it?" Brendan mumbled worriedly.

James shrugged, thinking for a moment.

"Well, I don't know. It's hard to explain…" James began.

Brendan shot James a glare and upon his look, James swallowed and began speaking again.

"Okay, it was, uh… Wow's the only word that can even remotely describe it. You'd have to experience it to understand…" James trailed off.

Brendan nodded, gazing at the ground somewhat sadly.

And then Haley crossed the street, Brendan looked up, grinning cruelly.

Loren ;

REVIEW!


	21. Tackle, Graze, Punch, Choke, and Kick!

Lol… I just love this chapter. Seriously… I had soo much fun writing it. And, trust me, there's a reason why Brendan's such a jerk… winks

It's like 5 pages long too… Sarah's not in this chapter though. And, well, poor Haley. This chapter also introduces Brendan's family (who are, yes, based on real people). He lives with his mom, Carli, and his sister, Mary.

There's some, uh, interesting stuff that Haley says in this chapter… Which is why this fic is rated PG-13, but that's not the point.

Lemme see… I don't own LK or HP.

And when Haley mentions something about an engagement between James and Sarah, she's talking about that episode with impressment. Y'know, the one where they grab James and try and make him serve in the British Navy (which was one of the causes of the War of 1812…), but Henri stepped in and said, "They are engaged to be married!" and Sarah lied (y'know, she says that she's never lied in her life before she met James, and yet, hello, that's a lie) about it. Anyways…

"Marge! Hey!" Brendan yelled.

Haley shot him a glare.

"Hello, Brendan. Are you always this vocal?" Haley jeered.

Brendan shrugged.

"I don't know. Are you always that easy?" Brendan retorted angrily.

Haley gaped, glaring accusingly at James.

"I'm not easy. I'd be easy if I ever kissed you!" Haley snapped back.

Brendan scowled.

"Look, if I didn't know better, Brendan, I'd say that you wish that she kissed you instead of me," James warned.

Both Haley and Brendan glared at James.

"Okay, relax guys, I didn't ask for a death glare in stereo!" James said, trying to calm them down.

James looked helplessly to Lindy, who shrugged.

"James, I think you got something there," She remarked simply.

Haley gaped and Brendan scowled, making a move to go after her. However, Haley tackled him before he could attack anyone. Lindy moved next to James, sharing a smirk with him.

"Brendan, why are you obsessed with kissing? Is it because it hasn't happened yet and you want to know the unknown or, is it because you're way too young to have sex?" Haley muttered, annoyed and wrestling with Brendan.

James blanched and Lindy blushed. Brendan sputtered.

"You're lucky, Brendan. I could've put it way cruder. That was my blunt way of putting it," Haley grunted.

"Man, you must be nuts, Haley. I'm not obsessed," Brendan replied, pinning her to the grass.

Lindy and James exchanged raised eyebrows.

"Oh, really?" Panted Haley, "Because haven't there been studies that prove that guys think about things like that every five seconds?"

Brendan shrugged, focusing.

"You know, Brendan, I'm starting to think that you actually do want to kiss me," Haley growled, kneeing him in the groin.

She kicked him off of her and was soon up and standing. She dusted herself off, but Brendan was soon up, albeit walking a little bowlegged, and he landed a running tackle from behind.

"Oof!"

Lindy clucked her tongue and James shook his head.

"It's like watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, except Harry and Hermione didn't deliberately tackle each other, and there was a lot more hugging and hand-holding…" Lindy remarked loudly.

Haley's eyes widened, from where she had Brendan in a headlock.

"He's no Harry!" She shrieked.

James crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then what is HE?" He questioned.

Haley scowled, trying to put Brendan's face into the dirt, on top of his back.

"A Draco, that's who!" Haley snapped.

Lindy shook her head, frowning.

"But Hermione only punched Draco, and they didn't like each other," Lindy pouted.

James clapped, cracking up at the look on Haley's and Brendan's faces.

"We do NOT like each other!" They shouted in unison.

James and Lindy rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, right, I really believe that. As a matter of fact, I believe that just as much as I believe that the Loyalists have the right idea," James said sarcastically.

Haley scowled, struggling to breathe.

"James, now is not the time for jokes!" Haley snapped breathlessly.

Haley then punched Brendan hard in the face. Brendan groaned, loosening his hands from her throat. Haley slammed her head into his, flailing. Both moaned.

"Look, Haley, why don't you kiss him already?" James said impatiently.

Both shot him intense glares, though still fighting.

"Why don't you kiss Sarah!" Haley sneered.

James flushed red.

"I hate to admit it, but she's right," Brendan agreed.

Haley struggled, turning the tables. She got up slowly, dusting herself off and walking over to James. Brendan had other plans.

"What, Marge, walking off to Loverboy already?" Brendan sneered, tackling her once more.

"Oof! ARGH! BRENDAN!"

James rolled his eyes. Lindy shook her head.

"Uh, she's wrestling with you," Lindy pointed out.

James turned to her.

"That's an excellent point you have there, Lindy," He applauded.

Lindy beamed.

"Thanks."

Brendan jerked his head over towards the two of them, sitting on Haley's stomach.

"What's up with the two of them? I mean, who called for the lovefest? Or, for that matter the two of you? I thought he said he liked Sarah!" Brendan muttered, almost violently.

Haley groaned, trying to wriggle free from underneath him.

"I don't know, Brendan. Now get off!" Haley shouted.

Brendan smirked smugly, planting himself more firmly. James saw this and smirked.

"You know, you're the one straddling her like a horse," James remarked airily.

Lindy gasped, covering her eyes and looking away and Brendan's mouth gaped open.

"Oh, yeah, James? Not like I have a choice. Now, I recall a time where you and Sarah were ENGAGED, am I right?" Haley retorted, still struggling.

James blushed and Lindy opened her eyes, staring at him. Even Brendan found time between his fighting to give him a curious look.

However, Brendan soon returned back to his goal, the space between him and Haley getting smaller and smaller by the minute. This time, James and Lindy knew better than to talk, merely looking on in awe, transfixed at what they were about to witness. Brendan's eyes closed as the inches melted away between them, and Haley licked her lips nervously. Lindy was biting her nails.

"Brendan!" A soft voice cried.

James winced. Lindy bit her nails harder. Haley seemed to realize something, and Brendan was either ignoring it or hadn't heard the voice at all. However, just as Brendan's lips were about to touch her own, Haley smiled, rolling out from under him. His lips grazed the side of her face and she rose to her feet in an instant, dusting herself off while he kissed dirt. Brendan too rose to his feet, walking towards Haley, who immediately punched him hard, Brendan falling backwards a little from the impact. He wiped his bleeding lips with the back of his hand, rubbing his jaw with the same hand.

"What is going on here!" A shrill voice insisted.

Haley gulped, stepping back from Brendan and running a hand through her messy hair. James put his hands in his pockets, whistling. Lindy bit her lip. All gazed towards the source of the noise, none other than Brendan's mother, and his little sister, Mary, who, though being two years younger, looked somewhat amused.

Brendan's mother glared at each of them in turn, hands on her hips.

"I asked a question. Someone better answer it," She snapped.

Lindy and James both shot Haley looks. Haley, however, merely backed up slowly, until she was in between them.

"Well?" Brendan's mom screeched.

There was a collective wince. Everyone glared at Brendan. He bit his lip, scratching the back of his neck.

"Right. Uh, well, lots of things are going on here. Like me and my friends, uh, hanging out…" He said, nervously.

He seemed to struggle in particular over the word friends. Annoyed with all the spotlight on him, he gazed at the others.

"Feel free to jump in anytime, guys!" He hissed.

Brendan's mother scowled. Haley looked down nervously, and Brendan glared at her.

"So why was that girl punching you?" Carli, Brendan's mom, demanded accusingly.

Brendan shrugged, dusting himself off, glaring daggers at Haley.

"I don't know, Mom. She's strange. She's probably jealous of me," He muttered.

Haley shot him a glare, rolling her eyes, fists clenched.

"Oh, come on, Brendan! Why would I be jealous of YOU? You tackled me! That's why I hit you!" Haley retorted.

Carli looked between the two, glaring at Haley.

"Look, assuming that my son did tackle you, I can understand why you punched him. I don't like you, and I never will. He knows better than to hit a girl," Carli said tensely, glaring at the both of them.

Brendan rolled his eyes and Haley merely glanced down. Carli hmphed and waltzed back inside, Mary remained, watching. Haley looked up at Lindy and James, sighing deeply.

"We ought to be going," She panted tiredly.

The luster was gone from her eyes, her cheeks were paler than usual, her hair even more tousled, lips chapped, neck red, wincing a little.

James sighed too, picking a leaf from her hair. Haley smiled at him tiredly, leaning on his shoulder a little too heavily.

"Come on, guys. Let's go," She hissed.

James sighed, wrapping an arm around one of her shoulders, holding her up. Lindy frowned.

"We didn't say bye to Brendan," Lindy protested.

Haley shot her a painful glare, a glare that reminded James incredibly of Sarah.

"Why should we?" Haley hissed.

Lindy gave her a look and Haley twisted around as best she could, waving shortly at Brendan and Mary.

"Bye. Thanks for the… sheer and utter terror," Haley uttered quickly, before tearing out of there as fast as her aching body could.

Lindy and James waved apologetically at them.

Loren ;

Haley's a sneaky one, ain't she? Lol… And she can beat guys up. Anyways, review if you liked it!


End file.
